primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return (NW Episode 2.1)
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. The Return is the first episode of the second season Primeval:New World. Synopsis One week on from the events at Britannia Beach Mine Evan and Dylan return but dangerous Dinosaurs follow them and theirs loads of old faces back.While Hall is charged. Plot The episode starts with an Anomaly opening in a Alleyway Connor Temple,Abby Maitland and Kieran Coles come through but the Special Projects group/Project Magnet team arrive where Ange greets the three. In the Cretaceous Evan and Dylan are in a hut where they see a Pachyrhinosaurus heard and prepare to hunt them. In the Present Connor tells Ange that from his point of view it is after Evan and Dylan meet him in London which as yet to happen for Evan and Dylan,Ange then tells him that the Anomaly they went through at Britannia Beach closed before they could come back through and they have not been seen for a week and then Ange gets a call and is told Colonel Hall has recovered from his injuries and they all go to the hospital. Elsewhere in Vancouver a man gets into a taxi and gets a call from a woman and the cab later picks her up and they leave to go to Project Magnet's Hospital base. In the Cretaceous Evan and Dylan prepare to hunt the Pachythinosaurus when a pack of Daspletosaurus see them and the heard,Evan and Dylan run for their lives then an Anomaly opens and they go through followed by the Daspletosaurus. At the hospital Toby gets up from her bed then she and Leeds go to Hall's room where Ange,Connor,Abby and Kieran arrive where Hall looks at Connor angrily. At the other side of Vancouver Evan,Dylan and the heard run for their lives and the pair are shocked to find themselves in the city and quickly make their way to Cross Photonics. At the hospital the Anomaly is detected and everyone except Connor and Toby leave where Hall shouts a Connor and has a go at him for making his plan fail where Connor says that it was not this fault and if he listened to Evan then this mess would not have happened and Toby agrees. In a high street people run wild when seeing the creatures and the team arrive and Leeds get a call and is told the CCTV in the area has been checked and Evan and Dylan have been sighted heading towards Cross Photonics and Ange goes to check. At Cross Photonics Evan and Dylan enter through a back door and they discover the power supply has been cut of and they quickly try to restart the power supply but their DNA codes won't register. At Project Magnet hospital Hall considers saying sorry to Connor but before that can happen news reaches that Evan and Dylan have returned and he leaves as Toby goes for a checkup. In the city a Daspletosaurus attacks Kieran and tries to kill him and it trips over a car and breaks it's neck. The heard then head for a motorway. At Cross Photonics Ange arrives where she sees Evan and Dylan and tells them Connor has returned with Kieran and Abby and they all go to the incursion. The heard then reach the motor way and scare away all the people as the team arrive Abby knocks out a Daspletosaurus and Leeds order backup and then gets a call to say the Anomaly has closed. At the Hospital Toby goes to see Hall and tells him Evan and Dylan have been found where a sly grin appears across his face. At the motorway Connor,Ange,Evan and Dylan arrive where Dylan comes up with an idea to get the creatures contained and order large piles of wood. Later a Daspletosaurus goes missing causing Connor and Evan to go looking for it and Connor uses a device to find the creature and gives it to Evan and they are attacked by the creature. At the Motorway the wood arrives and Dylan orders it to be stacked up against each other a where Abby realises that she intends to make some sort of barrier and that it will drive the Pachyrhinosaurus away from the motorway the backup Leeds ordered arrive and he takes them to deal with the Daspletosaurus. Elsewhere the mysterious Man and Woman arrive a the Hospital but wait for the team to arrive before they enter. At the incursion Ange realises Evan and Connor are missing and goes to look for them and sees the Daspletosaurus about to kill them and gets into a Jeep and trips it over causing the creature to bang it's head and die,the three go to help Leeds. At one end of the motorway most of the Daspletosaurus have been killed or inured and a baby runs of straight into the direction of the Pachyrhinosaurus causing them to run away Kieran then sees them and alerts Abby and Dylan and the barrier is quickly finished and the heard run straight to the barrier and quickly become panicked when realising their trapped. Leeds and the men then tranquillisers the creatures and then there is another call to say the anomaly has reopened at Stanly Park and they get the heard and Daspletosaurus back through but the Anomaly closes before they can the baby back through and Leeds decides they should keep it until and anomaly to the right time period opens and they all go to the hospital. At the hospital Hall says sorry to Connor and Evan for what he has done Ange then asks what happened at the junction and Evan tells them once the Albertosaurus was put back through the Anomaly Mac realised there would be nobody to save him to went through to save him then the Albertosaurus went back through the Anomaly and tells them he killed the creature and then the anomalies all closed and that he does not know if Mac is alive then a Project Magnet soldier arrives and informs them that a man and woman wish to speak to them and as the two enter they team are shocked to see Mac and Samantha and Mac tells them he managed to survive and that he returned through another Anomaly but Dylan points out how Samantha is still alive after she died from the Lycaenops and she tells them that she just woke up in her flat and remembered she had died and survived. Leading Connor to conclude that something in the timeline changed causing this to happen and Mac tells them Brook survived and that must have been the reason all of this changed and Evan says he must go looking for Brook and that everything must be explained to her. Later a solicitor comes him and tells Hall he is being charged for what he has done and Connor defends Hall and tells him that it was not his fault and that he did not relies that he was doing wrong but the Solicitor ignores Connor and handcuffs Hall and he his taken away to the station leaving everyone helpless. The following day Connor says that he,Abby and Kieran must leave but that he will be back for Hall's trial and he opens an Anomaly and goes through it along with Abby and Kieran and the Anomaly closes. Evan,Dylan,Mac,Toby,Ange,Leeds and Sam then head to Cross Photonics to discuss what will happen now. While at a prison Hall contacts somebody and informs them that he has been charged and that this person is in charge of the plan now and then tells them phase one of the plan has been completed and he then calls of and goes back to his cell laughing. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Toby Nance *Ken Leeds *Mac Rendall (Extended Cameo) *Samantha Sedaris (Extended Cameo) Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Temple *Kieran Coles *Henderson Hall Creatures *Pachyrhinosaurus *Daspletosaurus Setting *Project Magnet Hospital *Cretaceous *Cross Photonics *Vancouver (Motorway,Stanly Park) Trivia *Mara Fridkin was to return but Lexa Doig was unable to attend filming dates so the scripts had to be reedited *According to the Series 2 DVD Commentary,Connor was to give Evan a locking device but this was later changed because there was not enough money to make a prop so a last minute happened.But a locking device was given to him in The Trial. Gallery Poster1.jpg|The poster for the episode Das.jpg|The Daspletosaurus attacks the Pachyrhinosaurus Imae.jpg|The Motorway Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes